NOCHE BUENA
by konoRubikUnsolver
Summary: Y ahí estaba yo, atragantado con un nudo en la garganta post-película llorativa, sentado al lado de una persona llorando... que resultaba ser mi mejor amigo. Criss/Colfer


_**Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, soy solo una fan loca con largas vacaciones. Por supuesto, tampoco me pertenece la vida personal de los actores. (al menos no fuera de "los Sims")**_

_**NOCHE BUENA**_

_-Y esa fue la ultima vez que ella lo vio a el._

_-¿eso como lo sabes?-_

_-porque yo estaba allí.-_

Escucho algo muy parecido a un sollozo, pero es tan leve que no estoy seguro de si a sido parte de mi imaginación, debido a mis propias ganas de llorar contenidas magistralmente. Quizás mi subconsciente solo quiere encontrar a alguien ademas de mi que llore con el final de esa película a pesar de haberla visto más de una vez.

_-¿y como sabes que aun esta vivo?-_

_-Antes de que el llegara, jamas había nevado en esta ciudad... y desde que se fue, cada año nieva. No nevaría si el no estuviera vivo...-_

Nuevamente escucho el mismo sonido, pero esta vez viene acompañado de un temblor en sus hombros, muy suave, pero aun así muy obvio, porque esta pegado a mi. Sus intentos por controlarse y pasar desapercibido me causan un cierto revoltijo de emociones que solo puedo explicar contrastando dos características tan contradictorias y a la vez tan miás: necesito que la gente que quiero confié en mi, pero me paralizo cuando alguien llora, básicamente porque nunca se me ocurre como consolarlos.

_-Aun puedo verme bailando bajo la nieve...-_

Y ahí estaba yo, atragantado con un nudo en la garganta post-película llorativa, sentado al lado de una persona llorando... que resultaba ser mi mejor amigo.

Los créditos marcan el final de la película con la característica música de fondo, que no me cabe duda fue hecha con el fin de hacer llorar a los que no lloraron durante el film, cosa que no me ayuda mucho a pensar en algo para romper el hielo. Tampoco se si sea correcto romperlo de cualquier forma, pero tengo que hacer algo, porque me preocupa, porque Darren nunca llora, Darren nunca esta triste. Es descolocante verlo así, y necesito saber si es por culpa del jodido de Tim Burton, Johnny Depp, y el genio maquiavélico que hizo el soundtrack de la_ condenada _película, o si hay algo más que le entristece.

Con la destreza que me a dado la nula practica en casos como este, le hablo.

-Darren... ¿estas... bien?- mis palabras suenan estúpidamente titubeantes.

Mueve su cabeza en afirmación y se aclara la garganta como si fuera a decir algo, pero no abre la boca, y en cambio se para del sofá para caminar en dirección al baño. Antes de que se aleje mucho lo detengo tomándolo de la muñeca y espero su reacción. Parece igual de petrificado que yo, y ni siquiera voltea a verme.

No emite sonido, y finalmente soy yo el que tiene que hablar.

-No te escapes, se que estas llorando.- me muerdo la lengua en castigo a mi poco tacto, e intento suavizar mi enunciado.- no es que sea algo malo...quiero decir... no te avergüences de no ser una roca o algo así... - suelto su muñeca, en un intento de evitar incomodarle o hacerle sentir pasado a llevar -Darren, al menos mirame...-le pido. Al segundo suelta un profundo suspiro que pretende disfrazar como resignación.

-Bien. Estoy llorando. - se voltea hacia mi, pero no me mira.-Soy un maldito bebe, que más da...-

Se sienta a mi lado otra vez.

-No... eres un maldito humano. Asúmelo y estarás bien.- me muerdo otra vez la lengua, aunque él hace el intento de reír.

-No quiero incomodarte-

-¿Quien a dicho que lo haces?-

-Lo tienes escrito en la frente, Chris.-

MALDICION.

-No estoy incomodo, estoy preocupado.-

-Es igual.- me lanza una mirada elocuente - no te quiero preocupado.-

-Y yo no te quiero triste, pero es como están las cosas ¿no?-

-...-

-Si te preocupas por preocuparme me preocupas más aun-

Lo espero largos segundos.

-Eso es raro...- dice finalmente, con poca convicción.

-Yo soy raro. Pero ese no es el punto.-

-¿y cual es entonces?-

-...- no se que responder, pero tampoco me da mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo vomite todo en ti?... será tu culpa, Colfer. Te di la oportunidad de dejarlo pasar, pero no la tomaste.-

-Darren, ya me has vomitado físicamente una vez, y a sido horrendo. Que me vomites emocionalmente no podría ser peor que eso...-

Se pasa la mano derecha por el pelo lentamente, tapando su cara de mi vista por un par de segundos. Y vuelve a suspirar, ahogado. No me responde, parece incapaz de hablar.

Intento de comedia: Fracasado.

-Yo tampoco quiero incomodarte, pero la verdad es que no tienes porque sentirte incomodo. Somos amigos, y me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mi. No soy bueno en esto, lo se, pero lo intento porque me importa lo que te pasa. Y estoy asumiendo que ya no tiene nada que ver con la película... ¿o si?-

Se ríe amargamente y toma mi mano."Solo un poco..." me parece que es lo que murmura, aunque no le entiendo bien, porque su voz es apenas un susurro carente de entonación.

Su cara cambia, sus ojos se estrechan y su mandíbula se tensa, y ya no es más esa cara dulce y luminosa de siempre. Parece que va a explotar.

-Necesito un abrazo...- me pide con voz estrangulada, y accedo inmediatamente estirando los brazos en torno a sus hombros. El me aprieta la espalda, esconde el rostro en mi cuello y llora. No escucho ningún sonido más que el de su respiración irregular chocar contra mi clavícula, pero puedo sentir su pecho sacudirse con violencia contra el mio mientras hago círculos con la palma de la mano en su espalda. Luego de un par de largos minutos, calma un poco sus espasmos y se acomoda a mi lado, pasa su brazo izquierdo por mi abdomen y apoya su mejilla en mi hombro. Me relajo al darme cuanta lo fácil que son las cosas con Darren, como siempre. Solo necesita que lo acoja, que lo toque, que lo mire y escuche. Y es fácil porque en el fondo solo se trata de que le haga cariño, que es lo único que se me ocurre hacer cuando alguien esta llorando (y es lo que más me gusta hacer con él.)

-...esta semana me pone tan llorón... Siempre es lo mismo.- dice, reprochándose a sí mismo.

-¿Es por la navidad?-

-Algo así, supongo. Es como si fuera una mujer con síndrome pre-menstrual. Enserio... podría ponerme a llorar porque me regalaran un pastel...-

-¿Que carajo es el síndrome pre-menstrual?-

Se ríe de mi ignorancia, aunque sin un ápice de alegría en sus carcajadas.

-Algo que le pasa a las chicas y las hace estar sensibles un par de días al mes... que es en lo que me convierto en los cuatro días previos a navidad y los siete posteriores a ella, pero acumulado de todo el año.-

-Ya... ok, todos estamos con las emociones a flor de piel en navidad y tal vez año nuevo, pero no es lo mismo... - Busco sus ojos y los encuentro hinchados, enrojecidos, y vitrificados en humedad; paso mi pulgar por sus ojeras, limpiando los restos de lagrimas dejadas allí y también en sus mejillas con la mayor suavidad que mis manos torpes me permiten, y él cierra los ojos, dejando un aire de gratitud en su expresión.

No se me hace difícil darme cuenta de lo mucho que esta tratando de creerse su propia historia, porque intuyo que hay algo que no me esta diciendo, que es lo que realmente lo tiene así.

-Estás triste, Darren, no sensible... ¿por que?- Me sorprendo y me regaño internamente al notar como mi voz ha adoptado un tono suave y susurrante, idéntico al que usaba mi mamá para calmarme cuando había tenido pesadillas y despertaba asustado.

Tomando un tiempo para serenarse antes de hablar, se entretiene sintiendo la textura de la tela de mi polera, haciendo círculos con los dedos junto a mi ombligo. Probablemente sea un mal momento para notarlo, pero los dedos de Darren me hacen cosquillas agradables y cálidas.

-Tienes razón, estoy un poco deprimido...- suspira nuevamente, y casi puedo sentir el nudo que trata de deshacer en su garganta cuando habla de nuevo – me siento un poco solo en estas fechas.-

-¿Sólo?... ¿no irás a visitar a tu familia estos días?-

Niega con la cabeza y aprieta los labios con fuerza.

-¿Pasarás la Navidad aquí entonces?¿completamente solo, flotando en tu colchón?-

-Algo así...- abre los ojos y me laza una de sus miradas típicas que significan "lo siento, lo arruine", que en todo caso no tengo idea a que viene- Y bueno, está toda esta cosa de Skype, que mi hermano Chuck le prometió a mis padres que usaríamos para vernos y estar en contacto de todas formas. Pero, ya sabes... no es lo mismo.-

Claro que no es lo mismo. Para una persona como Darren, que necesita tocar, sentir el calor de las personas, sus movimientos, su olor... ¿que sentido tendría para él ver a su familia en la pantalla de un computador?. Ninguno, eso solo lo haría extrañarlos aun más.

-Pero, ¿por que no vas a verlos Darren?, los extrañas... Ademas, las fiestas son para eso, y si no aprovechas ahora, durante las grabaciones no tendrás tiempo de viajar a ninguna parte. Ya sabes como son las cosas en Glee...-

-Lo sé, pero este año estaré ocupado. He tenido muchas ofertas para estas fechas, Chris, ofertas realmente buenas. Ya se los he dicho, y lo entienden completamente...-

Ahí está lo que había arruinado: _Su_ navidad.

_Auto sabotaje._

-¿pero...?-

Me mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y no estoy seguro de si se demora en responder porque esta buscando las palabras correctas, o porque siente que su voz se va a ir al carajo apenas abra la boca.

Al menos eso es lo que siento yo al verle.

-Todo lo que necesitaría en éste momento para cancelar los compromisos que hice, sería una llamada de mi mamá diciendo que me extraña, pidiéndome que fuera a pasar las fiestas con ellos y prometiéndome pastel que pretende que crea que hizo ella, aunque se que lo mandó a hacer a alguna repostería unos días antes... Lo mandaría todo al demonio en un segundo- habla entre dientes, furioso con sigo mismo.

Ahora sus dedos se entierran en mi cintura, y antes de que me queje por el apretón, el afloja la mano y soba la piel que me dejó doliendo, pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada como suele hacer.

-Darren... si en realidad quieres estar con tu familia estos días ¿porque no cancelas y ya?... Está claro que tus prioridades actualmente no son laborales, lo que es ideal, porque la navidad no se hizo para trabajarla... ¿conoces a alguien que quiera pasar la navidad y el año nuevo solo y trabajando?. No lo creo.-

-No se quiere, pero se puede... muchas personas lo hacen.-

-Hay personas que lo hacen porque lo necesitan, porque están solos de todas formas o porque necesitan el dinero. Y, ¿sabes que?, que el país entero pueda y quiera malgastar su navidad en idioteces no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo también. No eres parte del mundo de la frialdad, Darren. Y, digas lo que digas, los FANs nunca remplazaran a tu familia, o a tus verdaderos seres queridos.-

-Lo se, nunca he creído que lo harán. Es solo que... pensé que podría manejar mi necesidad compulsiva de estar con alguien, quizás estar con un par de amigos para aplacarla, pero en 48 horas todos estarán en casa con sus familias, o con sus novias, o en cualquier otra parte con alguien especial. Todos excepto yo, y seria ridículo y patético tratar de inmiscuirme en la intimidad de alguien más. El punto es que, ahora que sé que pasare la navidad en compañía de _mi sombra, _me a bajado todo el sentimentalismo y nostalgia-

-Darren, hablas de tus amigos como si fueran desconocidos. ¿Enserio nadie te a invitado a pasar la navidad en su casa o se a ofrecido a venir a verte? ¿los has llamado?-

-...-

-Espera... ¿alguien ademas de mi sabe que pasaras la navidad sólo en tu departamento como un maldito iceberg?-

-...no-

-...-

-...-

-... ¿eres masoquista?, porque, enserio, tienes una increíble tendencia a auto flagelarte emocionalmente...-

Se ríe.

-Últimamente estoy teniendo varios síntomas, asique me lo pensaré seriamente. Prueba de ello es que haya aceptado ver "El joven manos de tijera" a dos días de noche buena...-

-¿aceptado?... FUE TU IDEA, _MASOQUISTA..._-

-Nop... fue culpa de _HBO_ e idea tuya, por hacer "zapping" y quedarte pegado viendo a Johnny Depp apenas apareció.-

-¿Johnny Depp? ¿que pinta aquí Johnny Depp?-

-No trates de engañarme, Colfer. Podría haber sido _Piratas del Caribe_ o _El jinete sin cabeza_ y aun así hubiéramos terminado viéndola.-

Yo también río, aunque se que debería encausar de nuevo el tema.

-VALE, Me gusta Johnny Depp, es mi amor platónico y uno de mis actores preferidos. ¿algún problema con eso?-

-No, claro que no... es un gran actor, es músico ademas (cosa que es un gran _PRO_ para mi)... el único detalle, Chris, es que es un_ VIEJO..._- me pone cara seria y reprochadora, aunque riéndose con los ojos con una malicia infantil.

-Johnny Depp no es un viejo, es un hombre mayor muy sexy que cada año esta mejor. Ademas, me gustan los hombres mayores que yo, lo tengo asumido...- es tan divertido, tan ameno jugar con él así, pero no quiero que quede con cosas en el tintero. Tiene una cara de funeral que no puedo ignorar, aunque el intenta atenuarla y olvidarse de ella.

-Mayores que tu, claro, ningún problema. Pero como yo, por años, no por décadas.-

Se ríe de nuevo, absorto en su juego de intentar sacarme de quicio. Es su juego preferido, sin duda, y en este momento es lo que más lo distrae de eso que no me a dicho y que le come los sesos cuando se pone serio.

-Darren, basta. Que Johnny Depp esté viejo no es un defecto, sino una virtud más, considerando lo bueno que esta para su edad, y para cualquier edad de hecho. Ya te quiero ver a ti cuarentón... a ver si te mantienes tan bien como él lo hace.-

-_T__ouché__..._ -Hace una reverencia con la mano.

-Vale, tema sanjado, yo gano.-se ríe- Ahora, volviendo al tema inicial...-Su semblante cambia inmediatamente a uno más oscuro y casi de aspecto temeroso. Me pregunto ¿temeroso de que?.

- ...¿Porque tienes esa cara de sepulcro grabada bajo la piel?- Mi lengua afilada hace su aparición justo cuando menos la necesito. Genial.

-¿Como puedo tener cara de sepulcro? Los sepulcros no son...-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Darren.- le interrumpo.

Rueda los ojos y suelta un suspiro, con una sonrisa resignada y condescendiente en la boca.

-Si, lo se. Demonios Chris, odio tu suspicacia.-

-Querrás decir _perspicacia_.-

-Sinceramente, no entiendo la diferencia entre esas dos palabras.-

-Vale, como sea. Quiero saber si quieres que sepa lo que no me has contado hasta ahora o no. Sí no quieres decirme no hay problema, pero creo que seria bueno para ambos que me lo contaras, aunque sea para desahogarte-

-si... -

-...-

Su mascara estoica perfectamente estudiada me da miedo, porque vislumbra la intensidad de lo que quiere esconder.

-Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de un amigo mio.- A pesar de que sus palabras son dichas con un tono muy sosegado, su revelación me suena como un balazo. Sus músculos se tensan, pero no pierde el control de su perfecta _cara de nada,_ aunque pienso que de poco le sirve aparentar frialdad a estas alturas, cuando sus ojos ya rebosan nuevas lagrimas y están delatando la inminente erupción de emociones en su fuero interno.

No me esperaba tener tanta razón cuando pensé en "cara de funeral". No es como si me gustara hacer una premonición de ese tipo.

**Holas. :B**

**se que debería estar subiendo un nuevo capitulo de alguna de mis historias inconclusas, pero cuando algo sale de mi cerebro es como un Demonio de Tazmania en pleno arranque de histeria. Ademas, no se imaginan la PEREZA que me causa el tener que transcribir al PC la cantidad de hojas que tengo escritas en mi cuaderno y sin un misero intento de edición.**

**Hablando de edición, me dijo alguien por ahí que tenia problemas de ortografía, y pido disculpas encarecidamente por eso. Este Fic probablemente este lleno de ellas también, pero la verdad es que no estoy en condiciones de auto corregirme (al menos no en menos de _una eternidad_) y mi PC esta dando sus últimos pasos por este planeta, asique el corrector del writter es una de las tantas cosas que fallan. Al menos morirá de muerte natural, no lo sobre exigiré en sus últimos meses de vida. :C**

**La verdad, el resto del fic esta listo en lápiz y papel, pero no e tenido tiempo de traspasar, así que apenas pueda se viene el resto de los capítulos.**

**A, si, otra cosa: siento subir un fic navideño en pleno febrero, cuando ya las fiestas no son ni fantasmas de nuestro subconsciente, pero para mi era necesario subirlo cuando hiciera un poco más de frió, porque no quiero hablar se frazadas y estufas si afuera se caen los patos asados. XD**

**Suerte para mi que en el sur de chile ya casi no queda verano (suerte a un nivel muy pobre, a decir verdad. Nadie se alegra de que se esfume el verano)**

**Por cosas misteriosas de la vida, viajé, y ahora estoy en el norte, donde me derrito como una vela encendida de día y de noche.**

_**KONO._.**_


End file.
